Swimming In The Deep End
by AndWhenItRainsXo
Summary: New comers.New friendships.New love. Time has come for the H.G. Wells Senior Class of '08 to set sail on the trip of a life time! But will it bring Phil and Keely closer together? Or just pull them apart? Only one way to find out. This is the great escape
1. Trip Of A Life Time

**Untitled Phil Of The Future fic **

**Summary- Time has come for the H.G. Wells Senior Class of '08 to set sail on the trip of a life time! But will it bring Phil and Keely closer together? Or just pull them apart? Only one way to find out. **

**Disclaimer- OK.. Just stating the obvious. I don't own PoTF.. Sucks, doesn't it? **

**------------------------------------------------**

"So.. I'm sure you're all wondering exactly why I called you all to the auditorium..."

_Crickets_

"Well... Um, I'll tell you why." Mr.Hackett looked out into the sea of seniors. He cleared his throat, and raked his hand through his hair. 'Oh, wait... I don't _have_ hair!' He recalled to himself.

"Mr.Hackett sucks in front of crowds." Phil whispered to Keely, who giggled but continued to stare at Mr.Hackett make a fool of himself.

"Well, as you all know, at the end of every second semester, the senior class takes their big trip of the year," Mr.Hackett stated the obvious, "So, if you'll all flip to the first page of the Student Handouts that you were given on the way in, then we can get started."

Flips and flaps were heard as students fumbled with the handouts.

"As you can probably see, the trip that you seniors will be taking at the end of next semester,_ will_, indeed, be a Cruise!" He paused as a few 'Whoots' filled the room.

"Turn to the next page, please."

_Flip-flap_

Mr.Hackett began reading from the second page, "All forms must be returned, signed by both the student and a parent or legal guardian," He went on, "You must fill out your name, home phone-number, emergency phone-number, if by chance an emergency occurs and no one is available at home, address, ap--" He paused as he realized no one was paying any attention, "Just fill it all out!" Heads snapped up, "All forms must also be returned with cash or check of **(INSERT REASONABLE AMOUNT OF MONEY HERE) **by Friday, November 7, no later than 4:25pm. After that time, forms will no longer be accepted. No exceptions, either.." He then lowered his voice, "Mr. Donnie Ronconcamo" Mr.Hackett said under his breath. "That gives you _two months, _people! More than enough time!..." He paused, "Well, then.. Now that that's settled, any questions?"

_Crickets_

"Good." He sighed in relief as he made his way off the stage, just as the bell rang and students began pouring out of the auditorium.

/\/\/\/\/\

"A Cruise, Phil! Can you believe it?!" Keely continued to stare at the handout, "This is _HUGE_!!"

"Yeah, a Cruise... That's-- uhm. That sure is something, huh?" He tried to sound excited.

Keely stopped dead in her tracks, as Phil continued to make his way to his locker. She sighed in exasperation and quickly caught up with him.

"Phil! Don't tell me that they don't have Cruises in the future!" She panicked

"Well... They _do_," He grabbed a few books out of his locker, along with his backpack, "It's just.. they're more... Well.. They're different... than the ones in this century. It's hard to explain, but you get me." He sighed as he closed his locker and made his way to the double-doors, leading outside.

"Ugh! Don't tell me that you're not coming with! You're _not _actually going to make me go alone, are you?"

"I just might..." Phil teased, "But either way, you've got Via and Owen, right?"

"Well, yah. But... They're not you, Phil! I mean, you can't not, not stay! That isn't not, not right."

"Uhh... Rephrase?"

"Phil, you _have_ to come!" Keely whined, grabbing him by the forearm, forcing him to face her, "Pleeease... _Pleasepleasepleaseplease_! Please?!" She pleaded sticking out her bottom lip..

Phil gave in, "I'll see, Keels." He smiled as he continued walking, as he soon neared his house

Keely was quick to catch up. "Phil..." She dragged, as he turned and faced her, "Promise you'll at least _try _to come?" She stuck out her pinky finger.

Phil ignored her pinky as he pulled her into a friendly hug, "Promise." He whispered into her ear.

He pulled away, and made his way up the steps of his porch. "See ya, later, Keel!" He waved.

"Bye, Phil!" She smiled, "Oh, and remember. You. Me. IM. Tonight."

Phil chuckled and made his way into the house.

xXx

"A cruise, ehh?" Barb flipped through the packet, skimming each page, "Sounds like fun!" She handed it back to Phil.

"You mean... Just like that?! I can _actually_ go?" Phil was clearly surprised.

"Of course! Why not?"

"Well.. You and Dad normally aren't so forward."

"I'm fine with it.. Just bring me back one of those monkeys!" Lloyd looked up from the TV.

"Dad, the trip's not for another 9 months, and what is with you and monkeys?!" 

"Honey," Barb's voice overlapped Phil's, "You're officially a senior... Before you know it, you'll be going to college.. And moving out.. And... You should make the most of what you have left, before time comes for you to shed your teenage years and move onto adulthood... In other words, you should take every upcoming opportunity that you have to enjoy the rest of High School." She kissed Phil's head, and ruffled his hair, "And, either way, this is supposed to be the trip of a life time... A cruise with all of your friends! You should go for it!"

"WHAT?!" Pim could be heard stomping her way down the stairs and into the kitchen with everyone else. "Did I just hear that the seniors are going on a cruise?!"

Phil winced, "Uhm.. Yes...?"

"You mean.. You'll be out having the time of your life, while I'm stuck here with _that thing_?!" She pointed at Curtis as he walked into the kitchen, retrieved a turkey leg from the fridge, and walked out.

"I'll only be gone for 10 days, Pim."

Pim pouted, "Wasn't my point." She whined her breath.

Phil rolled his eyes, just as the oven buzzed.

"Dinner's ready," Barb announced as she walked over to the over and took out the chicken, "Go get washed up you two."

xXx

As soon as he finished dinner, Phil quickly excused himself from the table and made his way upstairs, into his room.

He opened his laptop and signed into to his IM account, only to find a message from Keely.

**xoKTluvsya: **thank goodness ur on!

**fUTURISTICpAST2121: **lol, why?

**xoKTluvsya: **becuz, phil! my mom totally said yes! how kool is that:D

**xoKTluvsya: **this is seriously my first cruise evr! OMG.

**fUTURISTICpAST2121: **hah.. well, then you'd be pretty happy to know that my parents said yes, too

**xoKTluvsya: **NFW! phil, that's freakin awesomeee! ugh... 9 months has never seemed so far away before :'(

**xoKTluvsya: **but i'm nevertheless excited :DD

**fUTURISTICpAST2121: **no surprise :P

**xoKTluvsya: **oh phil... pep up! you can't seriously sit there and tell me tht ur not excited!

**fUTURISTICpAST2121: **hm.. idk. i _am_ excited, but... i guess i'm not as excited as i _could_ be

**xoKTluvsya: **yah, 9 months from now, you'll be eating those words, for you'll be having the time of your life :P

**fUTURISTICpAST2121: **wanna bet :))

**xoKTluvsya: **pshh..

**xoKTluvsya: **brb.. gotta message from vee

**fUTURISTICpAST2121: **k

**(A Couple Of Minutes Later) **

**xoKTluvsya: **i'm back

**fUTURISTICpAST2121: **Nooo wayy:O

**xoKTluvsya: **shut up..

**fUTURISTICpAST2121: **oki-doke

**xoKTluvsya: **well, that was via... she got the 'ok-go' from her parents, too... so did owen

**fUTURISTICpAST2121: **great!

**xoKTluvsya: **yup:)) welp, i g2g.. mom needs the comp. talk to you tomorrow, k?

**fUTURISTICpAST2121: **k, cool.. bye :)

**xoKTluvsya: **byebye

**xoKTluvsya has signed off**

Phil, too, signed off and he closed his laptop...

Maybe this trip _wouldn't _be too bad.. But he'd just have to wait and see, wouldn't he?

**------------------------------------------------ **

**Welp, that's all for now, folks:P But what do you guys think? Should I go on? I mean, not that this was intended to be a one-shot, but I just want to make sure that people are actually going to read it :) Please review** :) **They make me very happy! Please no flames, though.. **

**By the way, if anyone has any suggestions for a title, then I'd be happy if you shared :) I'm having a little trouble. **

**xo Jessica **


	2. Leavin' On A Jet Plane

**Thank you to everyone for the wonder reviews. Special thanks to CraftyNotepad for the, what felt like, thousands of titles.. I actually had myself some fun with those! And as you can see, I've chosen a title :P Many thanks!**

**Just to answer any possible future questions, that might come about**

**1) I'd say that there are about 69 students attending this trip... Might seem like alot, but it's pretty reasonable when you think about the situation. Plus it can divided by 3... You'll understand that later into the story.**

**2) Phil and Keely are just friends... Nothing more**

**3) They're on a Caribbean Cruise. Carnival Conquest. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything... Just the story and it's plot... :'(**

**-**

**Pshh.. Oh yeah, like I'm **_**actually**_** going to write about what went on during those nine months of time... Here's chapter 2 for ya! Sorry about any of the errors that I could've possibly missed. Enjoy... Or at least try.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

If you've never been to an airport before, you might've felt a litte... out of place. If you've never been to an airport before because you're from the _future_, you'd feel _very _out of place... Not to mention small... Maybe even a little frightend. It's a new enviorment, with new things to explore. Who could help but feel a little different, right? Definitely not Phil Diffy, that's for sure.

He looked around at his surroudings. Everyone seemed so comfortable. They all seemed to know what they were doing. Where they were going. Some wore goofy mouse ears, while others carried briefcases. Some walked around carrying 2 or 3 large suitcases behind them, while others carried things as simple as a duffle bag, or a backpack. What looked pretty odd to him, was pretty normal to the average present dayer.

It was actually kind of funny. Weird, but funny.

"Phil! There you are. I've been looking for you!" Keely came running up startling Phil from his thoughts, "You're jumpy!" She said as she set her bags down, and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"I'm not jumpy.. I'm just... I'm not jumpy!" He looked at Keely, "It's just... I've never been to an airport before... Nor have I ever flown on a plane before. In other words, this is all pretty new to me."

"Well, duh, Phil!" Keely stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "I mean, come on," She lowerd her voice, "You're from the future. All _you _have to do is whip out your skyak, and then **kablooie**!" She clapped her hands together making Phil jump, "You've arrived in Rome." She smirked, as she picked up her bags and made her way over to greet Via.

"Diff-o!" Owen came up and slapped Phil on the back, making him choke. _Same old Owen_, "You're late, dude. You were _supposed_ to be here at--"

"8:30," Phil finished blankly, "And it's..." He looked at his watch, "8:32!"

"Well, when ya say it like that!" Owen exclaimed just as a brunette girl, from their school, walked past them, "Hey, I didn't happen to catch you name!" He stormed after her.

"Phil!" Lloyd walked up to Phil, "See that monkey up there?" Lloyd pointed up to one of the signs that was hanging up above on the high towering walls.

"...Yeah..." Phil hesitated.

"I want one of those!" Lloyd exclaimed as a 5 year old would.

Phil rolled his eyes, "Sure, Dad." He replied sarcastically, though, Lloyd didn't seem to catch the sarcasm.

"Great, son!" He walked off, just as Pim walked up.

"Phil! This is fantastic! I mean, look at this place! It's huge!"

"And, your point is...?"

Pim sighed in exasperation, "Oh, puh-lease, Phil... You don't seriously expect me to take over the world in the surroundings of our own garage, do you?" Her voice built up.

Phil winced, "Uhhhh...?" _Was I supposed to answer that?_

"Don't answer that." Pim walked off, "Curtis, stop playing with that man's tie!" She ran over to Curtis.

"Phil, look what I found!" Barb spoke in sing-song, as she ran up to him, shoving a magazine in Phil's face.

Phil grabbed it from her hands, "'Home Cookin''," He read the headliner, "'Mm-mm, good'," He handed the magazine back to Barb.

"Well...?" She couldn't help but smile. She pursed her lips when she noticed that Phil didn't seem to be catching on, "It's a cooking magazine, Silly!"

Phil continued to stare at her blankly.

"Old Fashioned Cooking, Phil! Pure gold!" She grinned as spotted Lloyd and rushed over to show him what she'd found.

Phil became aggravated. They come and go, but it's never been _this_ annoying. Maybe his nervousness were getting to him. He _was_ a bit nervous... but it's not likely that something bad would happen. Sure, he'd never flown on a plane before, but people did it all of the time. Everyday. Every single day. How bad could it be? And there was nothing to worry about, true? He had Keely. And Via. And... Owen. And a couple of other friends. They'd all flown before. But maybe it wasn't the flying he was worried about... Maybe it was the Cruise. Or maybe he would be homesick. It could be anything! But whatever it was, it was truely bugging him. Phil twiddled his fingers. This was so confussing.

"Hey, Phil!" Keely's perky voice greeted, once again. Via stood beside her, looking quite happy.

"Hey!" Phil turned and smiled, as he looked from Keely to Via. They obviously weren't nervous, from what he could see, at least. _See? There's nothing to be worried about _he told himself.

"Phil, there's nothing to be nervous about." Via could read him like a book.

Phil twitched his nose, "Pshh... I'm not nervous! I've just never been on a plane before... That's all."

"Mm-hmm.. Well, look at it this way Phil. Once we land, you'll be miles away from Pim. If you ask me, it's totally worth it... Don't ya think?" Keely set one of her bags down and put her hand on his shoulder, looking into his eyes, smiling warmly.

Her smile looked different somehow, and her touch sent shivers down Phil's spine. This had never happened before. He blinked twice, and forced a nonsensical jumble of words out of his mouth, "Ibe-- Of c-- Not tha-- Dub--... Yeah!" He exhaled, "Yeah, it's totally worth it!"

Keely squinted, and wrinkled her nose... That wasn't his normal reaction, was it? She removed her hand, "Uhh, yeah." She nodded.

"Students! Parents, families. Chaperones." Mr. Hackett let out a chuckle,"I am pleased to announce that I have now checked everybody in. It is time to say our last goodbyes, seeing as we should be headed upstairs pretty soon. And if you haven't already, do check yourself in, over at the check-in counters." He looked at a list that he held in his hands, "Once we've made our way through security, and have all arrived upstairs, I will go over today's schedule, before we board our plane." He gave a nod of approval, as he walked off.

"Oh, God..." Phil winced, "Was Mr. Hackett wearing a--"

"Hawaiian T-shirt and straw hat? Yah." Via chuckled, picking up her bags, making her way over to her parents. Keely shrugged as Phil glanced at her.

xXx

Once upstairs, things got a little crazy. Who knew that sitting around for an hour, waiting for a plane, could be _so_ boring, right?

"OK. Everyone. Settle down, settle down. We will be boarding our flight in no time... But in the meantime, I will be reading off our schedual for the day!" Mr.Hackett announced to the students and chaperones, "From Pickford, we will fly to Dallas, Texas." He put up his index finger, "If things go smoothly, as planned, then we shall land sometime around 12:30.. Our connecting flight to Orlando, Florida takes off sometime around 1:30. And again, if things go smoothly, we will land sometime around 4:15. From Orlando, we will take two separate Charter Busses to Miami. Once in Miama, hopefully around 9 o'clock, we will be spending the night at one of the Hotels. I will assign you to your roomates. Make sure you get a goodnight's sleep, for your wake up call will be around 7:30, giving you enough time to get ready, and eat a little something." He finished, "Everyone clear on that?"

_Crickets_

Mr.Hackett rolled his eyes, as an announcment was made, calling on all flight passengers who would be headed to Dallas, Texas.

xXx

Filing in one at a time, students began to take their seats, 3 to a row. Keely stood closely behind Phil, with Via in tow, as they searched for an empty row to be seated in.

"Ahh, here we go." Phil spotted a row, as he placed his bag in the luggage compartment, above head. Keely and Via did the same.

"See, Phil? This isn't _that_ bad." Keely set her backpack in front of her, and leaned over Phil and uplifted the shield that covered the window, giving the three of them a view of the sunrise. The sky's shade had began to go from a peachy-pink, to a pale purple-blue, as the sun shone over the horizon. The sight of this eased Phil down, a bit.

"3 hours... In _this_? You've got to be kidding me..." Via complained as she began to buckle her seatbelt. She scratched her nose and pulled a book out of her purse.

Keely chuckled, "Oh, don't be such a baby.. Either way, it's not like you've never been on a plane before."

"Not since I moved here, nope!" Via smirked, "But, still." She took the bookmark out of her book and began reading what was clearly written in French. _Avec Une Aile Cassée_ **(A/N- The book doesn't actually exist... I don't think.)**

Keely attempted to read the title, "Uh-_Av_-- _Avek_.. _Avessss_...? _Uhn_-- No, _Oon Ayyyleeee_.. _Kah_--" yet, seemed to fail.

"It says 'With A Broken Wing'**(A/N-I think)**" Via said blankly, with no emotion, not bothering to look up from her book. Keely tilted her head.

"Ladies..." Owen said smoothly. All three, Via, Keely, and Phil looked behind, only to see Owen trying to smooth-talk his way in-between to girls, neither of the two from H.G. Wells, "I hope that seat's not taken... Like me... Not taken. _Not_ taken. As in free. Available. On-the-shelf... Again, like me. I'm free. I'm available. And I'm _on sale_." He clicked his tongue and flashed a smile. The two girls just stared at him for a moment before going back to doing whatever it was they were doing, "I'll take that as a _yes_!" He scooched his way in between them, and smiled to himself, inhaling deeply.

He leaned forward and whispered to Phil, who was only one row in front of him, of course, "Dude!" He looked back at the girls sitting on either side of him, "This is the_ best _day of my life! And the trip hasn't even begun yet! Scoooore!" He sat back and smiled once again, as Phil rolled his eyes, and turned his head to talk to Keely.

"Oh, by the way... I'm Owen." He winked at the girl to the left of him, nearest the the window. She looked at him, out of the corner of her eyes, shook her head, and went back to filing her nails.

Up a row ahead, Phil and Keely continued there conversation about absolutely nothing.

"So, Phil... You excited?" Keely asked randomly, completely changing their last subject.

"I am now... I mean, how often does someone get to set sail out, on a Cruise, with all of their closest friends, as well as their classmates?"

"Not every day, I'm guessing." Keely chuckled, unaware of whether that was rhetorical, or not.

Phil nodded, "Exactly..." He stared at Keely. There was something about her... Something that he hadn't seen before. She looked gorgeous. Not like she hadn't before... But there was something different about her now. Phil had just never taken notice before. She wasn't really the same 'High-School-Girl' Keely, that he had always known. Of course, she was no longer _in_ High School, but still. He began to think to himself. Should he tell her? Would it ruin a great friendship?

Keely noticed the sudden silence between them. She also noticed that he was staring at her, intently. Her eyes widend, "What? Do I have something on my face?!" She panicked.

"No. I just... No." He watched as she calmed down, a bit, "Keely, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Okay," Phil sighed, "How would you react if I told--"

"Attention, Ladies and Gentlemen." An automatic voice was heard over the speaker, "Please direct your attention to the front of the cabin, for we will now go over the safety intructions, in case of an emergency." Up infront stood a flight attendent giving instructions. After about 5 minutes, it was asked that everyone buckle their seatbelts, and turn off all electronics, for take-off. As they did so, Keely turned to Phil.

"So, what was it that you wanted to ask me?" She tightened her seatbelt.

"Oh, it was... N-nothing." Phil smiled. It wasn't very convincing, but Keely went along with it, just as the plane began to backout.

Before they knew it, the plane was off in the air, and passangers were allowd to turn electronics back on.

Phil sat looking out the window. He may not have lived in the 21st century for his whole life, but he _had_ lived in Pickford his whole life. He'd never been away for so long. It was quite weird when he thought about it.

"Phil..." Keely interrupted his thoughts, "Music?" She offered him an earbud, which he gladly accepted.

xXx

_Phhweeeeeeewshh...!_

An uncomfortable rumble could be felt. Phil snapped his head up. His heart jumped to his throat. He felt as if he were dropping. Gaining control. Dropping. Gaining control. Dropping. And so on. At first he was unaware of his surroundings, but then he realized. The plane! What was happening to the plane?! His heart sped up, and his eyes widened.

A sudden female voice was heard over the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." She announced, "Welcome to Dallas, Texas, home of the Dallas Cowboys, Six Flags: Over Texas, as well as Hurricane Harbor, and more! Please stay buckled, until the plane comes to a complete stop." The plane, then, came to a rough landing, and began to slow, "We here at Southwest hope you enjoy your stay." She continued on talking, up until they came to a complete stop.

Keely sighed as she picked up her bag in front of her, "Well, that wasn't too bad, Phil... I mean, sure, I slept for the most part, and as did you, but still." She smiled to herself, looking at the key chains on her back pack. Most of which Phil had given her.

"Ehh, I guess you could say that... It wasn't too, too bad."

"Ugh, easy for you to say, you slept the whole way!" Via placed the book mark back into her book, and placed her book in her purse. Phil knitted his brows, confused to what she was talking about, "I had to listen to Owen tacky Pick-up lines the whole way here..." She stood up, and waited as people passed, so that could grab her bags.

"Hah, typical Owen," Keely laughed, standing up, as well, "I'm just glad that we've landed... Phil snores, and I couldn't take much more of that."

Phil rolled his eyes, "How long are we here, again?" He tried to change the subject.

"'Bout an hour..." Via grunted as she tried to grab her suitcase.

"Oh, joy!" Keely retorted sarcastically, retrieving Via's suitcase, and then her own. Phil reached up and grabbed his too.

"Well... We could grab a bite to eat." Phil suggested. Keely shrugged.

"Pshh.. All I know is that Mr. Hackett'll probably have some more stories to tell us, from when he was in school." Via began to wheel her bag down the aisle, Phil and Keely followed, "In other words, I'm up for anything else..."

"Awesome! Can I join!" Owen asked, clearly eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Don't see why not." Via sighed as she stepped through the open door, leading out of the plane.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**'Kay, so, crappiest chapter-ending, **_**ever**_**. Yes, I'm completely aware, but I had to end it there, because I was all out of ideas... Plus, it's been like, 6 months since I was last at an airport, or on a plane, for that matter. Don't know much about either of the two, so I coudn't really explain much. And, I don't know why, but this chapter seemed kind of empty to me... possibly because I didn't add too many details to my chapter, or maybe because subjects were easily changed through out the whole thing, making it have the empty-ish type feel... But what do you people think? Honest opinions, please. Pretty please. Any constructive criticism? Ideas for later chapters, possibly even the next chapter? Do tell, do tell... **

**Thanks for reading... I'll have the next chapter up soon... Hopefully. **

**xo Jessica**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! You're all so awesome. :)**

**I just realized a mistake in the last chapter, Carnival Conquest only departs from New Orleans... So, let's just say that H.G. Wells will be on Carnival ****Triumph****... Just go with me on this, and use your imagination, because I have doubts that any school would do this. Going to a different country, yeah, all the time. Going on a Cruise, not sure... Never heard of a school that went on a Cruise.**

**I've only been on one Cruise, the Conquest, so if anything, I only know what went on then... Therefore, I'll be using the experience and the memory of that Cruise to help me write this story. That being that, some of the information'll be wrong. Lucky for me, though, I just found out that Carnival Triumph hits the same destinations as Carnival Conquest! Yes, yes, good news. Very. Hopefully that'll help in writing this story. Still, go with me, though. There might be times that I have no idea what I'm doing.**

**Disclaimer- We should all know by now that I own nothing... Just the story and it's plot. If I did, though-- oooh the things I could do. **_**-satisfied sigh-**_

**OK, well, I'm not really going to write about what went on that night, since that's not important, and since that's not the point of the story... So, just know that all of that is being skipped. I'm just so eager to get to the point, aren't I? So, I'll basically just explain most of what they did, as I go along. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

"No pushing, no pushing. Watch your step Mr. Slickman," Mr. Hackett directed people back on to the charter bus. The clock was finally pushing 12 PM After sitting around in fold out chairs, with hundreds of other people, for, God knows, how many hours, it would almost be considered a miracle to hear 'H.G. Wells' coming out of the person directing people on and to their busses, which would be taking them to the ship's mouth. Another bright, sunny day. Perfect way to begin the 'Trip Of A Life Time' as Mr. Hackett would call it.

Phil and Keely made their way past Mr. Hackett, and grabbed a row in the very back of the bus. Both of the looked out the window at the large, one story, cylinder-shaped building. The long waited moment was soon to arrive. Hard to believe that this was actually happening. Keely turned to Phil and smiled, "Can you believe it?" She squealed, "In less than an hour, we'll be arriving _in front_ of the ship! This is all happening so fast!" Her smile grew larger, "Oh, how sad this'll be when it's all over." She pouted, looking back out the window, as a new crowd of people walked out the building and started filing into a different charter bus.

"'Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Dream as if you were to live forever'" Phil quoted. His mom had told him the same thing before he had left, "It's a once in a lifetime type of thing, Keel. Don't think about the future, just let it come to you, like... an improvised play. You never know what's going to happen. You never know when it's going to end." He, too, began looking out the window.

Keely turned her head and looked back at him, "You're right," She admitted, "I'll just... Let it come to me. Simple." She grinned.

"Owen, I swear, if you do not _shut up_, I will-- urg!" She turned and pushed him in front of her, waiting for him to take a seat, so that she could take her's as well. She was clearly annoyed, and couldn't bear anymore of Owen's attempts to amusement. It was joke, after joke, after joke, after joke.

"Oh come on, Via, you and I both know that you enjoyed that last joke. You just won't admit it." He teased with a chuckle. Via's eyes widened as she looked to Phil and Keely, who were only a row across. They both shrugged. It _was_ pretty clear that Via enjoyed the joke, as she's always in some what of a denial when she did, but she still continued to deny it.

"Students and chaperones. I've been told that this bus will be leaving in no time, but currently there is a problem with the bus ahead of us." Mr. Hackett announced, "So, I will go over what we're going to do once we get there. We will meet in the lobby, make sure that you have your suitcases. I, here, have a list of all of the names, what room they are in, according to what kind of room you ordered when you and your parents filled out the sheet, and who will be bunking with whom." He tapped the paper that he held in his hand, "Yes, yes, I've known for quite a long while, now." He smiled to himself, "I will be telling you that information, and giving you and your roommates your room key. I will also go over the rules of this trip." He paused as the bus driver turned back and told him something. Mr. Hackett turned his attention back to the students, "I have been informed that the bus will begin leaving in no time." He announced, taking his seat next to one of the chaperones.

"How long is the drive to the Port Of Miami?" Via asked Phil. **(A/N- I presume that that's where the Triumph departs)**

Phil thought for a second, "From here...? About 30 minutes, I assume. Not sure." He shrugged.

Sure enough, the bus had arrived in front of the ship about 30 minutes later. 'Ooh's and 'Ahh's filled the bus. From what they could see, the ship was huge! Keely looked out the window in awe.

Mr. Hackett stood up, "OK, everyone. As you can probably see, we have arrived," He clapped his hands together, unaware of what to say, "So- uhh- after we've all weaved through the lines and have gotten our luggage, _then_ we will meet in lobby." He gently rocked back and forth on his heals, "Well... let's go!" He lead the way out of the bus, with the students and chaperons following.

"Keely, this is so cool!" Via accent began to thicken in excitement, "I can't believe we're actually hear!" She squealed, stepping down the steps leading out of the bus.

Keely followed, "Ohmygosh! I know!" Keely looked to her left, where the boat sat. It was amazing. And huge. Keely felt small in comparison with the ship. She couldn't turn her attention away.

Mr. Hackett lead the students to the outside of, what looked like, a _huge_ tent-canopy. He turned to make sure that everyone was following, he silently counted heads... _All there. Good. _

After waiting about 2 hours of standing and waiting in line, everyone from HG Wells had finally gotten their luggage and were lead onto the ship. Even the inside was huge. Large abstract stained glass chandelier hung from the ceilings. Modern contemporary paintings covered the walls. Glass elevators moved carrying people up and down, to and from the lobby. Stairs cases spiraled down, but led up to the shopping mall, which was on the floor above. The lights were dimmed, giving it that peaceful and welcome feel. Cushiony chairs of dark velvets and violets were placed all around the lobby. Lamps surrounded them. Round coffee tables were scattered around. The Funship's mascot, Funship Freddy, walked around the lobby, greeting children, taking pictures with them, and handing out Funship Freddy stickers. It was amazing. Truly.

"Well, we're finally here. Which means you're probably all ready to get up to your room and do... whatever it is you need to do." Mr. Hackett pulled out his list of names, "Everyone will have two other roommates. I will give each person _one _key. You are responsible for that key. _Do not_ lose it. Along with that key, each person will also be given a pager. You will each be expected to page me or one of the chaperones somewhere in between 8 AM and 12 PM each morning. Once you page me, I will check you in for the day. You will do the same somewhere around 8 PM and 12 AM each night. You must page me before you leave this boat, and after you arrive back on the boat. Each time you leave the boat, you must be accompanied by a chaperone. Now, if I were to continue on, you'd of all passed out on the ground. So I'll let you get your sleep," He squinted, almost evilly, as he rocked back and forth in a 'Hackett-y' type way, "but I _will _be handing a list of rules; what to do; what not to do; et cetera, et cetera. Make sure you follow each one carefully. Any breakage will result in a consequence." He smirked, "Any questions?" Before anyone's hand could shoot up he went on, ignoring any hands that were clearly about to shoot up, "OK, then! Without any further ado, I will now assign everyone to their rooms."

Sighs of relief were heard. When Mr. Hackett gets into detail, he _really_ gets into detail.

"Seth Wosmer. Bruno Longfellow. Kyle Speckle." He began calling out names. All three boys got up and walked up to Mr. Hackett, retrieving the keys, pagers, and list of rules. He went on, "Alexis Koteras, Amber Graze, Grace Templeton... Arsher Slickman, Ricky Singh, Donnie Ronconcamo... Gradey Spaggett, Dylan Lindholm, Troy Jackoway... Alice DeLuca, Tarra Schrader, Jenna Attaway... Myron McFarland, Frankie Davenport, Mercer Sobaski..." As names were read, the crowd of students got smaller and smaller, "Spencer Clarke, Olivia Bristow, Keely Teslow." Keely and Via looked at each other and squealed. How lucky was that? The 3 girls made their way to Mr. Hackett, and received their long waited items.

They grabbed their luggage and started towards the elevators.

"Room 6298..." Via read off of a piece of paper that she was handed by Mr. Hackett. She shifted her eyes in confusion, her hands hovering over the buttons, unaware of which button to push.

Keely scoffed, jokingly as she pushed button number six. She glanced at Spencer, who was quietly staring out the glass window.

--

Meanwhile, back down in the lobby, with about 27 people left, Mr. Hackett continued to call out names.

"Owen Whittley, Samuel Brooksh, and..." He flipped to the next page, "Phil Diffy." He looked up from his papers.

--

"Room 6298. Here we are..." Via looked up from the sheet of paper, sliding the card in and quickly pulling it out. She looked behind herself, towards Keely and Spencer, and opened the door. She was the first to step inside. She, then, turned and pushed the door open a little more before turning back. Her straight face immediately broke into a smile when she got a look at the view from the balcony. She set her stuff down quickly and walked over. Keely and Spencer curiously followed. Sliding the door open, they step outside. The scenery was beautiful! The three girls stood in a row, gazing out over the sea.

"Beautiful." Was the one word spoken by Keely. Then again, it was the only word that could be used to describe what was seen.

"Totally!" Spencer nodded her head in agreement, smiling.

Keely then turned to Spencer, "I'm Keely by the way. I don't think we've met before...?" She stuck out her hand.

"That's right, Keely Teslow from the morning announcements," Spencer recalled shaking her hand, as Keely nodded, "I remember. And I'm Spencer... I know, strange name for a girl, but my mom..." She trailed off, tucking a strand of her long lightly colored honey-brown hair behind her ear, "Yeah." She concluded smiling.

Via stuck out her hand, "Olivia... But my friends call me Via."

"Nice to meet you, Via." Spencer smiled sincerely. Via returned the smile.

--

"Dude! Freaking awesome!" Owen bursted through the door of their room, "Oh. My. God! I CALL TOP BUNK!" He dropped his luggage and climbed up the small latter as he flopped onto the bed. He looked down at Samuel and Phil.

"Guess I'll take bottom." Samuel stated as he set his bag on his bed. Phil walked to the middle of the room, where a neatly made twin sized bed sat. He took a seat.

"Phil, by the way." Phil walked over to Samuel and stuck out his hand. Samuel shook it.

"Oh! Mints!" Owen picked up a chocolate mint, that the maids always leave, off the pillow.

"And... That's Owen. Easily distracted. Smooth talker. Smart when he needs to be... It's all in the package."

"Right here, thank you." Owen stated, though he was clearly being ignored.

"Samuel." He cringed at that name, "But call me Sammy."

"Dude! We have a balcony! How sweet is that?!" Owen changed the subject. He climbed down off the bed and walked over to the sliding door, with Phil and Sammy in tow. He slid it open and took a step outside.

An unfamiliar voice was heard, "Oh by the way, I _love_ your accent... what is it?" Followed by a familiar one, "It's English."

Owen turned to the left, "Well, well, well. What up, _neighbors_?!"

--

"I'm so glad we're finally here," Keely inhaled deeply, "Doesn't it feel like it was only yesterday that Mr. Hackett was telling us about this trip? Whoa."

"I agree... I remember thinking that this was going to be crazy. That I'd end up with the worst roommates ever; even though it's only been 5 minutes, I can tell that this is be the start of two brand new friendships," Spencer pursed her lips. _How cheesy did that sound?_

Via chuckled, "Hah, yeah. I think we all feared that. This isn't so bad."

Spencer nodded, "Oh by the way, I _love_ your accent... what is it?"

Via smiled, "It's English."

"Well, well, well."

The three girls turned around.

"What up, neighbors?!" Owen grinned giddily as he got a look at the girl next to Via. _Score! _Phil and Sammy stepped out behind Owen.

Keely flashed a smile at Phil, and then the guy standing next to him.

"We were actually just about to head up to the 12th floor. Grab a bite to eat," Via informed, answering Owen's question, "You guys could come along if you want, I guess."

"Sounds like a plan, Via." Owen said in a flirtatious manner. Via just rolled her eyes, as Spencer smiled.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Okey-doke... That's all for now. I actually liked this chapter. Did quite a bit of tweaking, but it turned out fine. Notice, I left quite a few cruise details out. Like for instance, Cast&Crew's supposed to call all guest down to a certain floor, so that they can go over certain things; what to do incase of an emergency; how everyone under 12 (I think) is supposed to where a(n) (INSERT CERTAIN COLOR HERE) wristband; the boat's destinations.. Blah ('cetera). But again- **_**imagination**_**. That's the key. ;) **

**Anywho, review. Pwetty pwease!**

**Oh, by the way, I'm leaving for camp this weekend (Blehh). So, the next chapter won't be up for another week, or so. I'll be thinking up a new chapter at camp, though. :) **

**xo Jessica**


	4. The Great Escape

**Okay... Sorry for the wait. It's hard to juggle Colorgaurd, a summer project, writing a story all at the same, and in a couple of weeks, school, all together. So, basically, all I can say is that I tried. It might lack excitement, and a little bit of originality, but, yeah. I also tried basing alot of the conversations, in the story, on the conversations that I have with my friends... You know, just to make it a little more realistic (Esp.- Via and Spencer's conversation, you'll notice). Not sure if it helps, but it **_**does **_**make the story a little more 'teen-sy.'**

**Many thanks to CraftyNotepad for the idea towards the ending and the help through out the chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Phil of The Future, nor do I own the song towards the end of this chapter (The Great Escape- Boys Like Girls).**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Tell me, again, why we're doing this...?" Keely grumbled to Phil, behind her teeth, as she she sloppily creased her paper and folded it over. She was having a little bit of trouble keeping to ends even, and the creases straight and clean, not that she really cared, or anything.

"I personally think it's fun," Owen folded his paper, once again, reaching for his nachos, he suddenly snickered to himself, "H-hey Vi," he sputtered trying to contain his laughter, "_What _do you call _cheese_ that's not yours?" Via stared blankly at the _easily amused_, blondish boy, "_Nacho_ cheese!" He chuckled, "Get it, Vi? Nacho... _Not yours_! Hah!"

Via rose a hand up to her temple, looking down what she was doing before. The only person laughing along was Spencer, the girl who was already clearly proven to be shy, laughing at Owen's Third-Grade-Level joke, "Owen, you're so... funny," she secretly flirted with him, though Owen was a little too... _blonde_, to catch on. Keely glanced at Phil, and rose an eyebrow; he simply shrugged back.

Via noticed, though... Kind of weird. It was normally Owen who flirted with the girl... not visa-versa. Funny thing is, though, now that it was finally happening to him, he wasn't even catching on.

"Okay, students," Hackett chimed in, "Once you fold this end, down here, all the way up, you're done... Haha, it's hat!" He chuckled.

_crickets_

Owen jumped and he looked around sharply, "Ohhh, gnarly sound effects!" he commented, as a few students stared blankly at him, "Ooh! I get it. So these like the hats that you get at Krispy Kream!"

"Uhhm," Mr.Hackett scratched his head, "No... Owen... Th-they're supposed to be sailor hats... Like, on a boat. Because we're on a boat." At this, Owen nodded, Mr. Hackett blinked, "Yeah, well, feel free to explore the boat as they get ready for departure," he shifted his eyes. He could've sworn that he was loosing I.Q. Points as seconds went by. _Thanks Owen_. "We'll all meet back on the top deck around 7:30... I've heard that they'll be putting on a firework show as the boat departs... I thought it would be a nice student gathering." Hackett clapped his hands together, rocking back and forth on his heals, as he turned to leave.

"Well... That was... exhilarating," Sammy sighed, "Anyone up for a bite eat... _finally_?"

"Sfouds leek a pan!" Owen stuffed his mouth with a couple more nachos.

"Huh?" Keely questioned.

"_Sounds like a plan_," Via translated. What a gift. She looked at innocent Owen, and smiled inwardly.

She stood from her seat, walking around the circled table, through doors that were off to the right of the six teenagers, and into the next room over to an ice sculpture of some unidentified creature;... not so much that the sculpting was bad, but after sitting under the sun for a couple of hours, you'd figure half of it would be melted, if not all.

Surrounding the sculpture were varieties of different foods. From watermelons, to sliced oranges and apples; cheese cakes with strawberry toppings to white chocolate and dark chocolate dipped strawberries and cherries. Little bowls of jell-o helped colorized the dull-colored table. A long table, attached to the one with the ice sculpture, creating a 90degree angel, varied with salads and and small, fancy vegetables, assorted with ranch and various other dressings. At the end of the table, Hors D'oeuvres, hot dogs, and of course, nachos were placed decoratively.

Via tapped a fingers gently on the table, while Owen grabbed a plate. Followed by another. And another. Via furrowed her brows and looked at him out the corner of her eyes. Owen noticed and he turned his head, "Wha'?" he muffled, stuffing a piece of watermelon in his mouth. "Oh, no, nothing. Nothing at all," Via rolled her eyes, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Cheese cake?" Via offered a slice to Spencer, who made a face, but smiled. "Nah -- I'm allergic to cream cheese..."

Owen chuckled, "Hah, me, too!" He stuffed a piece of cheesecake in his mouth to follow the watermelon.

"Owen, that has cream cheese in it!" Via panicked.

"Huh, it does...?" Owen examined his other piece of cheesecake and stuffed it into his mouth and grabbed a few chocolate covered strawberries, making his way over to the next table.

Keely stared at him with a blank expression. Shaking it off, she turned to Phil, "He actually graduated. Can you imagine?" she joked, shaking her head, grabbing a couple of apple slices.

--

_7:25pm_

_**Paper bags and plastic hearts  
All are belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye  
But we got one more night  
Let's get up and ride around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right**_

After many ticks and tocks, and what seemed like _hours_, the clock _finally_ struck 7:25; 5 minutes 'til departion. Just as Hackett had requested, almost all of the students had returned to the top deck. Illuminations colored the lightish-indigo shaded sky. You could see the sun setting off in the distance, over the horizon of the sea, coloring the water, making it a navy blue-orange. Something you'd expect to see in _The Lion King_, but just a little more... wet. Dolphins leaped and guls chirped, with the soothing sound of light waves pushing up against the sides of the boat.

_Boom! Crackle! Pop!_

The loud bursts of light grew stronger, and bigger, signifying the finale.

Finally, the ropes were released.

--

_9:05_

_**Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight**_

Only a couple of hours after the boat had departed, the group of six had split up into twos. Via and Spencer thought it'd be nice to relax and take it easy, maybe they'd start unpacking their suitcases. Keely had decided to drag Phil around the top deck, looking for some fun with her new camera. Owen and Sammy, on the other hand, decided to explore the downstairs portion of the boat, walking around the mall, doing... stuff...?

"PAHHHHH-TAY!" Owen cheered as he and Sammy walked through the mall on the 3rd floor. Owen seemed overly excited. Maybe it was knowing that he was fianlly free from his parents; ... you wouldn't think so, though, after seeing him chest-bump his dad goodbye. It could've been knowing that he was about to embark on the experience of a life time, but it wasn't that kind of _excitement_ that he was expressing, though he was excited, it was something else.

"Hey! ... How ya doin'? ... Yeah, call me! ... The names Owen ..." He winked at just about every girl that walked passed him, while throwing up the _'Call me' _signal every here and there.

Sam smiled at a few, but didn't bother really saying much. He already, clearly, had his eyes on Via. Though he hadn't admitted to anyone else. Atleast he built up enough courage to admit to himself. "Hobby?" He asked Owen, jokingly.

"Oh, yes, yes..." Owen answered totally serious. They passed a small, white sign, with green print that said something about pizza. It quickly caught Owen's eye, as he backed up to read it, "_Pizza, hamburgers, hot dogs and desserts, available 24/7. Top deck, right next to the slide._" Owen read off of the, "To the elevators!" He exclaimed with pride.

--

_8:45pm_

_**Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
But we'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive**_

"Ugh... Hurry up, Slowpoke!" Keely stressed in exasperation, "You know, by the time you get here, this trips going to be over."

Phil caught up and rolled his eyes, "We're not even 7 _hours _into the trip, yet you're already making that assumption," He placed a hand over his heart, "I'm hurt."

"Oh, cry about it," Keely grabbed his fore-arm, pulling him along with her. He followed, but something caught his eye. He stopped, and turned._ Table Tennis_. He raised his eyebrows, and smirked.

Keely walked up to the railing, and took as many pictures as she could of the sea and the sun setting over the horizon off in the distance. She looked down at her camera and smiled, taking a few more.

"Hey, Keels..." Phil picked up the small plastic cylinder and rolled it in his hand.

"Hmm...?" Keely responded, reviewing the pictures that she had just taken, deleting the blurry ones.

"How long has it been since our last game of tennis?" He asked, smiling inwardly.

Keely shifted her eyes to the right, trying to remember how long it had been, "'Bout a year,... year and a half, I guess," She looked back down at her camera, "Why?"

"And, who won that very last game?" Phil teased.

Keely rolled her eyes, but smiled wider, "I came close... butyoudid," She mumbled, with the last few words jumbled together.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He joked, cupping his hand behind his ear.

"You did..." Keely mumbled, once again, "Barely." She added quietly.

"Huh... OK. So that would make which one of us the _Tennis Master of The Universe_?" He asked, already aware of the answer.

"We're tied..." She smiled

"Oh... So you remember...? Well then, how about a good old-fashioned Tie-Breaker, ehh?"

Keely turned around to face Phil, as she saw the Table Tennis table, that stood beside him. She grinned, "Oh, it's on."

--

_8:55pm_

_**Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight**_

Via picked up her suit case, and placed it on the top bunk, which she had claimed her's, as soon as she and Spencer re-entered their room. She began taking out her old, worn out stuffed animals; Flower, the teal-blue bear, Pinky, a small pink pig with it's thumb in it's mouth, and Giggles, a faded-purple elephant, who'd clearly been stitched back together many times, as you could see that the leg was barely hanging on, and the tail's end was frayed. She'd had those stuffed animals since she was young and had worn them down to the their last piece of cotton, yet continued to take them everywhere. She, then, pulled out a couple of bathing suits, halter tops, tank tops, skorts, and shorts, that she had absentmindedly thrown into her suitcase, on a rush out of the house, and began to fold them. Stepping down from her bunk, she took the, now, folded clothes and stuffed them rather sloppily into a dresser. She turned to see Spencer staring at her.

Spencer chuckled, "Hah, you'd think you folded your clothes, neatly, for a reason." She smiled.

Via grinned, and shrugged, "Oh, yes. But then I end up, carelessly, throwing them into a random drawer. Nice."

"Ehh, guess I shouldn't really be talking. I make my bed right before I go to sleep."

"At least you make it," Via suggested, "Sooo..." Via changed the subject, "I noticed you were staring at Owen quite a bit, this afternoon..." She commented, as Spencer blushed. Via raised her brows in amusement, as she reached up to her bunk, grabbing a few more clothes, "You like him?"

"I honestly don't even know," She sighed, "I mean, I haven't even known him for more than 24 hours... 7, even. I can't really even make the assumption that I, myself, like him. Either way, I somehow doubt he'd like me back," Spencer surprisingly smiled, "I noticed him flirting with a few other girls."

Via scoffed, rolling her eyes, as she thought back to her first incounter with Owen. '_As in... O-_wen _did this guy get so handsome?' he winked at her_ ... _'I like Via, too,' _"Puh-_lease_... Owen flirts with everyone... even those that he doesn't know... that's never stopped him." She said, as she organized the countertop-like surface, "Trust me..."

Spencer shrugged, pulling out a small blanket and unfolding it, placing it a top of the bottom bunk, "Any plans for tomorrow?" she asked, sighing.

"Well... No, not really. Keely and I had only planned on walking around... Maybe a dip in the pool...? They open up tomorrow morning, ya know. Thought it'd be fun." Via climbed up to her bunk, "Care to join?" She offered. Spencer smiled, broadly and nodded once, taking a seat on her bed.

"What're we doing here, anyway?" Spencer looked around the empty room, "C'mon." She hopped off the bed, and grabbed her key, waiting for Via follow, as she slipped on her black converses.

--

_9:15pm_

_**All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight**_

"Ya know... you'd _think _that this pizza would be warm." Owen poked at his slice and picked it up, examining it.

"And you'd _think _that no one would actually try and _buy _pizza after a certain time," Sammy chuckled, "That's never stopped anyone, though." He motioned towards Owen, who'd already stuffed more than half of the pizza in his mouth.

"Huh?" Owen, who hadn't been paying attention, looked up from his pizza.

"Hey, I know you two," a familiar voice behind him said jokingly.

--

_9:05pm_

_**Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway**_

"Phil..." Keely dragged, "Will you just give it up, already?" she asked, as she hit the small plastic ball to Phil. The score was currently 4 all.

"Not until you admit it, Keel..." Phil hit the ball back.

"Admit what?" Keely looked up, distracting herself from the ball, which caused the ball to roll off the table.

Phil laughed, "Score! Admit that _I _just won," He taunted.

"Best seven out of twelve?" she asked.

"Keely, Keely, Keely..." He walked over and put an arm around her shoulder, as she glared at him, crossing her arms, "Go on... say it."

Keely sighed, "Phil is officially the _Tennis Master of The Universe_," She grumbled, trying not to crack a smile.

"Thought so," Phil smiled, making her smile, "Ya know... All of this _victory _is making me hungry. Snack?" He offered

--

_9:00pm_

_**Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway**_

"Whereto?" Via asked, as her fingers hovered above the bottons.

"Top floor!" Spencer exclaimed. After stopping at a few floors on the way up, with on-comers and exiters, they finally made it to the top. Walking out, Spencer and Via made their way from of the crowd of people exiting. To their left was a little souvenir shop, with necklaces, key chains, artificial shells, and goggles. To their right led them out from under the covered area, to where one of the three or four pools was. In front of them was the main breakfast, lunch, and dinner cafe. They walked through the large double doors, in front of them, into the dining area, inwhich they had been in earlier that day.

To their surprise, quite a few people were seated around in the booths and round tables. Some just chatting, others catching up on their final daily meal. The two girls walked through the dining room, waving and smiling at a few friends, and familiar faces.

Once on opposite end of the room, they pushed through the doors, and stepped outside. In front of them was the main pool and it's slide, alongside another eating area, except this area was more of an outside lunch area, which consisted of the regular finger foods, as well as simple brownies and an ice cream machine... et cetera.

--

_9:15pm_

_**Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway**_

"So... I'm just wondering... Any plans for tomorrow?" Phil asked Keely, as they turned from the snack counter, where they had both bought themselves a little snack.

"Well, Via and I were just planning on walking around... Maybe swim...? Spencer'd probably come along, too," She opened her bag a chips, and looked at him, "Y-you could come along if you'd like." She offered.

Phil smiled at her, "I'd like that... I'll think about it. But I was thinking tomorrow morning... Doing anything then?"

"Not that I know of... No. Why?"

"I was thinking... Maybe we could get something to eat... T-together. Ya know?"

"Oh, yeah! Good idea. Maybe we could bring the other four along, too." She suggested, not really catching Phil's drift.

Phil smiled began to fade, a little, but he tried to hide it. He had planned on it ust being the two of them... kind of like a date. Just not as fancy, and more casual. He'd also wanted to show her something. Something that he knew she'd like. Maybe that'd have to wait... Either way, it wasn't going anywhere, not to mention, he still still had 7 days left, "Y-yeah,... That's a... great idea! Yea-- we could all go." He smiled.

Keely returned it, "Great!" She turned her attention to the front of her, where, 20 feet away, sat a familiar blonde and chestnut brown, "How awesome, we can ask them now!" Keely said to Phil, as she walked closer to the two guys sitting down. "Hey, I know you two!" you she joked, as Owen jerked his head around and Sammy looked up.

"Mind if we join?" She asked. Phil looked off to the side. he had really just planned for this to be a night for the two of them, just to hang out as friends. Maybe not.

--

_9:20_

_**Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight**_

"Well, well, well..." Owen said, getting up, walking about ten feet over to where Spencer and Via stood, "How ironic!" He exclaimed, though Via furrowed how forehead, surprised that he even knew the definition of that word. He put his arm around both of their shoulders, "Reunited..." He nodded with pleasure, looking from Spencer to Via, "_and it feels so good._"he finished.

Via gave him a look, and rolled her eyes, detaching her self from Owen's grip. She took a seat down at a small table, inches from Keely, and smiled. Spencer did the same, though, normally she wouldn't have, she didn't want to look too obvious.

Catching up things to do the next day, the six of them just sat and chatted, as plans were finalized. This was only the beginning of a _long _trip.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gah, crappiest ending in history, I know... I didn't want to end it there, but I'm completely dry out of ideas! I didn't think it would be SO hard to write a story of six different people, sharing six equally amounted times in the story... Pshh, maybe I'll remember that next time I decide to write something. I'm not really all for the little Spencer crushing on Owen/ Sammy on Via thing, but it makes the story a little more exciting and gives me more to write about.**

**And yes, yes, I am completely aware that the lyrics are "**_**Let's get drunk and ride around**_**" but in a story like this, that didn't make too much sense. I am also aware that I repeated a chorus once more than needed, but I had to kind of extend the song. So, just incase you noticed that...**

**Anywho, **_**I **_**personally didn't think it was **_**that **_**bad... Cheesy at times, maybe... kind of short and a little dull, here and there, I admit, but all together, not that bad. I actually liked it. :) But what did **_**you **_**think? Honestly. Love it? Hate it? Just feel like reviewing something? Go ahead, tell me, motivate me. :)**

**-Jessica -- I promise the next chapter will be out **_**much **_**faster than this one was.**


	5. Somewhere Only We Know

'**Member me?! That's right! New name… Out with the old, in with the new! Unless I've already told you, you probably won't understand that… memories :) **_**-Happy sigh-**_

**Anywho, sorry, sorry, sorry… I had a minor problem with my other computer, which caused me to loose some of my files, including the original chapter 5 of this story… Luckily, we got the computer fixed about a few weeks go… I guess. Due to my stubbornness, though, it took me a while to get back on track and back into the writing mood, therefore, causing this chapter to come out later than I promised. Hopefully I can get this story back on track, though!**

**Anywho, thanks to CraftyNotopad for the help! ****That****makes me happy:) Though, this chapter may start out a little slow, and topics are short, it's only because I'm trying to cut to the chase and get to the actual subject of the chapter before I bore anyone. It picks up... I hope, haha. :P**

**Disclaimer- I don't own PoTF, nor do I own the song used near the ending--**_**Somewhere Only We Know**_-**Keane. Incase you haven't picked up on my role, yet, Yes—the majority of these chapters will be based on a song… Most likely the song that was constantly on repeat for hours, while writing… Though I've change the song for the chapter about 3 or 4 times, already. :P**

'**Joy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

"Ugh, Keely... Aren't these the pancakes, _ever_?" Via emphasized, shooting a glance at Owen.

"I know! Phil, Sammy, are those _not _the best breakfast tacos you've ever had?!" Keely teased.

Spencer chimed in, "Yeah, and Owen, isn't that--" She hesitated, looking at Owen, "Oh. Wait. I forgot. You can't have anything, right now!" She giggled, while the other Phil, Keely, Sammy and Via joined in with a laugh.

"Oh, hardy-har-har," Owen's voice dripped in sarcasm. He took a sip of his ginger-ale, "Either way, since when do they put_ cream cheese _in _cheese _cake?"

Sammy chuckled, "Since forever... Well, last time I checked, that is." Via shot a smile towards him, in which, he, of course, returned.

"Oh..." Owen stared down at his glass with an expression of confusion, twirling his index finger around the rim, "Well, someone could've at least told me," he whined.

Keely shifted her eyes thinking back to the day before, '_Owen, that has cream cheese in it!_' Via's panicky voice repeated in her head, "A-actually, Owen...--"

Sammy interrupted, "Don't bother..." he mouthed. Keely nodded.

Owen sat there in his chair, thinking of something to boast about. Either way, if he can't eat food, he might as well do something else, just as entertaining. Snapping up his head, he grinned widely, "Well, sucks for you guys, though!" Owen stood with pride, "_I _don't have to wait a half hour to go jump in the pool," he paused dramatically, "_Babe searchin'_" But then it hit him, "They have a slide!" He exclaimed, about to make a run for the door, "Catch you guys later!"

"Wow..." Phil commented on Owen's _maturity_, watching him run off.

"Oww-ie!" Owen jammed his thumb into the door, "That hurt..." he placed it in his mouth and slid out.

Via rolled her eyes, turning to Sammy, "Follow him..." Sammy nodded, getting up and pushing through the door.

Spencer winced, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "..._Anyways_... I'm going down to the room to change..." she stood from her chair, "Coming with, anyone?" she added, asking.

"Sure," Via stood, too, glancing at Keely.

Figuring it was the perfect time, now or never, Phil stood from his chair, "_Actually_," he chimed in, "_Keely_ and I had somewhere to go... Right, Keel?"

Keely snapped her head up, "We did?"

"You _did_?"

"We did," Phil confirmed, grabbing her forearm, pulling her up with him, "Catch you guys later!"

"Phi—" He pulled her up with him, dragging her across the room, to the double doors which led out to where the elevators were.

"Bye...?" Via and Spencer watched them rush off.

--

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, buddy. Where are you taking me?"

The elevator door opened, "You'll see..." he pushed button number three. Keely gave him a blank expression, "Well... I just thought I'd show you something," He improvised as if it were obvious. Keely continued to stare at him, "You know... like a... _surprise_." he suggested, knowing that she loved surprises.

Keely smiled, "Ugh, you know I love surprises..." it faded, "Wait... What's the occasion?" She grew suspicious.

"What? I can't do something special for you?"

"Well, no... Ye— no... Yes— of course you can..."

Phil smirked, just as the elevator reached floor three and the doors opened.

Keely pursed her lips, "The mall, Phil...? We can do that at home..." she commented, "...not that you ever want to," she added, rolling her eyes.

Phil winced. "No, not the mall." he sighed. "Just follow me." He said, grabbing her forearm, once again.

--

"Here we are," Phil comment as they reached the double doors that he'd been searching for. "I kind of figured that you like it, considering the fact that you love stuff like this... Hah, ya know, just keeping it simple. But if you don't like it, I totally understand, I mean, it's not the greatest thing in the world, but I guess that just depends on who you a—"

"Phil, shut up." Keely laughed, "You know you never have to go all out… It's the thought that counts." She knew that he stalled when he got nervous… but why would he be nervous around _her_? Of all people…? Whatever the reason, she kind of liked it.

"Right," he rubbed the back of his neck, before pushing open the double doors.

It was a deck. Sure, not something that just anyone would enjoy. But Keely, of course. It wasn't something that many people knew about, or even considered. But to Keely, it was perfect. Lined up with about 50 chairs, all crawling down the deck. It was a peaceful deck, where you could hear nothing but the water brushing up against the sides of the ship, and the sounds of the few voices, making it different from the rest of the ship. But Keely liked that. It left her somewhat speechless…

"Like, I said, nothing special. I just kind of figured that you like it." Phil trailed off, walking up behind Keely, who was staring out at the horizon, where the sun was floating, just above.

Keely stayed quiet for a bit, before speaking up, "I… I don-- …" Well, kind of.

"I mean, I know it's not great… But it can't be that bad, can it?" Phil, "I-I mean, I guess that'll bring us back to before; it really only dep—"

"Phil…" Keely said, "I don't not like it," though he couldn't see it, a smile formed on Keely's face.

"Oh…" Phil nodded. He smiled, as well.

"Thank you," she hugged him, "_'Tis the gift to be simple'_…" she quoted, smiling.

"By the way… I was thinking. Being that we all know I _should have _been last night's winner of table tennis; maybe…we can settle this once and for all!" Keely chimed. "Ya know, just to make it… _official_." Phil pretended to ponder for a bit.

"What do you say? 6:30, tonight. Be there… Or be square," She challenged, flashing that suspicious smile of hers.

"Deal…" He stuck his hand out to shake hers, before snatching it away. "On one condition…" He returned the same smile.

--

"Teams?" Via asked.

Keely shrugged, as she and Phil stood in front of the table, staring back at Spencer and Via, who had been sitting in the white beach chairs.

"But I suck at table tennis," Via whined, "How about I just watch?" she asked, though Spencer was all for it.

"Look, being the fantastic player that I am," Phil flashed Keely a grin, "I'll let you be on my team." He suggested. He reached out a hand to help Via out of her chair, sort of like he did for Keely at their Sophomore year's _Ladies Choice _Dance. Tiny bits of heat rose up Keely's spine, as she watched Via blush, slightly, as she took it, and stood up.

As hard as it was, Keely brushed it off… It was just a gesture… A _very friendly_ gesture… but a gesture, nonetheless. _Why do you care, anyways? _A voice in her head asked, _It's not like you two have anything exclusive! _"Shut up!" She thought aloud, before realizing that she had the eyes of the other three.

"I only asked if you wanted the ball…" Phil chuckled, rolling it in his hands as if it were a ball of playdough, "But okay." He winked at her, knowing that it wasn't intentional.

She caught his drift, yet continued to blush, "Right…" she said softly, walking over to the table.

--

"Ha ha! Score again, for team _Dy-No-Mite!_" Phil and Via boasted, aloud. "Looks like Miss _I-Can't-Play-Table-Tennis _is on a role today!" Phil chuckled, putting his arm around Via, pulling her close, as she leaned her head on his shoulder, both playing over-dramatically.

_In… and out,_ Keely thought to her self, trying to over-come her jealousy. It was nothing but a friendly hug.

"Okay, Keel. Both teams are tied. Now, all we have to do is get this last point, and we win!" Spencer beamed, "Easy enough?"

Keely sighed, and forced a smile, "Yeah! Fantastic." She said, neither enthusiastic, nor unenthusiastic. Just… there.

--

_**Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**_

After alternate shots, back and forth between the two teams, it had come down to this.

_Ping_

_Ping_

_Ping_

_Pong_

"Score!" Via exclaimed, "Up top!" She held her hand up to Phil, who accepted her friendly gesture. He smiled at her. Not much of a familiar smile, it seemed to Keely.

_He likes her. What can I do… _Keely sighed. _Maybe they _are_ better off together. Via and Phil. Phil and Via._

"Nice job, Keel." Spencer smiled, hoping to get one back.

"Erm, yeah.. Thanks. I-uh, I'm feeling a little light headed. I think I'll go catch some air…" She breathed as she turned and ran, wherever her feet could take her.

Via gave her a questioned looked, "Wait! But we're—" Before she could finish, Keely'd already turned the corner. "—already outside…" She finished quietly.

--

_**  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_

_Are you kidding?! _Keely's mind wondered as she rounded the corner, _You're over reacting. Now, go back there, and tell him the truth… Before I do. _The real Keely in her thought. "Shut _up_…" She groaned with aggravation, as she continued on.

She opened the door, hoping for a peaceful place to her head. Biting her lip, she sighed. Maybe she would've been better off telling him how she felt before… Maybe then he wouldn't've fallen for Via.

--

_**So if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go**_

_**So why don't we go**_

After searching all the places he could think of, he _finally _found her in the place that no one would suspect, but he, himself, would've, and _should've _known right off the bat.

"Keely! There you are! We-we've all been looking for you... How long have you been here? We— we... Keely?" He stared at her, noticing that she hadn't bothered to turn around or respond back.

She stood there, staring out over the sea with a blank expression and her fingers interwound. She, herself, refused to speak to him, muchless listen to him.

"Keely...?" Phil walked up to her, placing a hand on a shoulder, which she shrugged off, "Keely, what's wrong?"

As much as she wanted to speak to him, she couldn't. If she hadn't already made a fool of herself by running off like that, she didn't want to risk making one by speaking to him after refusing to.

"Keely, will you just talk to me?" Phil pleaded, unaware of what he did.

"Okay, you wanna talk?!" Keely snapped as she turned to face Phil, who stood dumbstruck, "Let's talk about the fact that you think it's alright and that you actually have the _nerve _to go off and flirt with Via!"

Phil stood, his mouth agape, "What?!" After realizing that that was louder than he anticipated, he stopped, and try to calm himself down, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Keely. At least explain to me what's going on!" as calm as he tried to sound, he was still pretty tense.

"I saw it..." Her voice began to calm and soften, yet it was still so cold. Phil stared and opened his mouth as if to say 'Saw what?' But before he could ask, she answered, "I saw it in your eyes," She heaved out a breath and rolled her eyes, "You like her don't you?"

He hesitated, "Well... I—"

"Don't answer that." Keely turned around, facing the sea, "You chose her over me... You were flirting with her... You clearly _like her_ better." She sighed.

Phil scoffed, "You're blowing this way out of proportion. One- the only reason I chose her over you was because you and I were supposed to be playing against each other, remember?"

"That's not my poi--"

He cut her off, "And _two_- I wasn't _flirting _with her... We're just friends. Nothing more."

Keely huffed out a breath, "Well, it sure didn't seem that wa--"

"Okay," He cut her off once again, "So even if we _were _flirting, which we _weren't_, what's it to you?!" he grew aggravated.

She became tense, and turned back around to Phil, "It matters to me because I _like _you!" She slipped, not realizing her what she had just said... Until it her.

Phil's jaw dropped. _Did she just say that?_

_**This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**I enjoyed writing that- Hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Anywho, please review. I haven't been getting very many lately, so I can't be too sure that many people are actually reading anymore. **

**Things are really heating up. (...I think...)**

**So, not sure when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully soon… I've been pretty busy though! **

**Oh! By the way! You'll be getting to know a little bit more about Sam and Spencer next chapter! I know for sure that Sam hasn't really had much of a big role in this, but he will! I promise:) **

**-Jessica XO**


	6. Ocean Avenue

**Ya know what's funny… Well, not Ha-Ha funny, but weird funny. I'm just now opening up my old e-mail, and receiving all of the e-mails from the past 3 or 4 months that I'd never received. So, now I feel completely horrible, because there were some e-mails from other FanFiction-ists that I would've replied to, but I had no idea about…but I guess it's kind of too late to reply, though. So, I just want to say sorry if you've sent me a PM or a message and I didn't reply. Gah, ya gotta hate being OverQuota. **

**Okey-dokey, moving on.… You can expect a few possible mistakes in the chapter. One- I am completely clueless as to what goes on in a Navy Brat's life, nor do I know too much about Navy, itself… So with that, excuse any incorrect information. I also assume that Pickford, California doesn't actually exist (After doin' my research :P)… There's a Pickford in **_**Michigan**_**, just not California, so I just assumed that the creators of PoTF's Pickford would've made it apart of the southern (Or near-southern) areas of California, because I would've… With that, I also assume it's somewhere within 5 hours of L.A. because USC was the randomly chosen college I picked. So, yeah, expect things like that… Hopefully everything else is all nice and tidy, though.**

**  
By the way, I don't own PoTF… I only own Spencer and Sam. Nothing more. Nothing less. The song is Ocean Avenue (Yellowcard). Which also does not belong to me, sooo… yup.**

**--**

_She became tense, and turned back around to Phil, "It matters to me because I __like __you!" She slipped, not realizing what she had just said... Until it her._

"I'm—I mean…" Keely winced at her lack of words. "I just—"

At the redness of Keely's cheeks, it'd be full on obvious to anyone else's eye how awkward this really was for them. Something that started out as minor problem that could've easily been forgotten within an hour, had led to a major secret finally being divulged, after four years, despite the whole "No More Secrets" rule.

The thing that Keely had hoped would bring them closer together was the thing that was really only tearing them further apart.

"Keels… I didn't… I mean… I don't... exactly know what to say." _Yes, you do! You do know what to say… It's not difficult. 'I like you, too'… Say it. _Even though his nagging mind _knew_ the truth, he couldn't force himself to _say_ the truth. _Why the hesitation?_

"I'll… go." She was quick to suggest, opening the doors, leading back inside. "I'll see you around." She murmured, nonenchantingly.

"Keels…" Phil's mind wavered, as to whether or not he should tell her, "I like you, too…" he mumbled to the, now, closed door.

--

_**There's a place called Ocean Avenue,  
Where I used to sit and talk with you,**_

"Hey…" the brunette smiled, as she walked out on to her room's deck, "What are doing you out here?" her British accent curling as she blushed.

"Ehh, just… chilling," He smiled back, turning to face her deck, from his, "As much as I'd love to hang out with the others, I'm just so used to… being alone—I suppose." He paused, "I guess I'm just kind of… shy...ish."

"Ahh," Via commented, "Well, you're speaking to the Queen of Shy, herself; of all people, no one should _ever_ be shy around _me_," She grinned, noticing the conversation taking off, "So, tell me, Sam… Why is it that I've never seen you around school before?"

Sam blushed… For his sake, Via hadn't noticed, "Well, to be honest, I just moved to Pickford not too long ago. I'd say around Mid-January, or so… I'm not too sure. I mean, I'm constantly moving from place to place, all across the states... I'm…a Navy Brat."

Via's eyes widened, "Serious? I am, too!" she exclaimed, before pausing, "Well, I _was_… But, my dad retired, so we decided to continue making a living in Pickford, since we loved it so much. He was in the _Royal_ Navy." She sighed, happily.

_**We were both 16 and it felt so right,  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night,**_

"Oh, that's right! The English one!" He enthusiastically smiled.

"Exactly!" Via exclaimed. _'__He__ knew'_ she thought, recalling her very first conversation with Phil and Owen.

"Jeez… I wish I could say the same about myself. Personally, I love Pickford," he spoke, as Via noticed the shine in her sea blue eyes, pulling her in, almost as if she were drowning into the clear, blue Caribbean sea, "But, it's just so hard to move from place to place, and expect the same result each time." He sighed, "Find some new friends, find a new house, get used to a new school," he listed, "And just when you find yourself completely comfortable with who you are, now, and where you are, it's time to move… _Again_. For the umpteenth time. I guess that'll all change once the school year rolls back around, though… Oh, college." Sammy rolled his eyes, "How exciting."

Giggling, Via commented, "You sure don't sound very excited," She rested her elbows over the railing, separating their balconies, as she received a quiet 'Yeah,' from Sammy. "What college, if you don't mind me asking?" she pursed her lips.

His chestnut hair blew in the wind, "Southern Cal..." He stated.

"Oh… You, too, huh? Well, trust me. For once, you won't be leaving _too_, too many. The majority of us, from what I've heard, will be attending USC. It's pretty popular around here in Pickford. Ya know? I'm positive that Phil and Keely'll be going there… As for Owen, though, you can never be too sure with him," She laughed, flashing back on memories that she and Owen shared, "He's like a puppy… He can bark all he wants, but you still have no idea what he's talking about."

_**Staying up all night.**_

Sam chuckled, "You two must be close, huh?"

"Yeah… We are… He's like a younger brother to me. I-I know he feels differently, but he's that way with every girl, believe me. He became the school's mascot, just so that he could hang out with the cheerleaders." Sam raised his eyebrows, "Yeah, he's a goofball, I know…" Via rolled her eyes, "But he's _my_ goofball."

"Oh, really?" Sam smiled slyly.

That triggered a little something in Via. Maybe she really _did_ like this guy, "Yeah—Well, of course. I-I mean… I-I personally think he's a great g-guy." She often stuttered when she was around guys that she "kind of, sort of" liked. Sure. She spent half of her time with Phil and Owen, but they've been her friends since day-one (Well… Since she's lived in Pickford, that is). _Friends_. Sam, on the other hand, he was a different person. He had that charm that she didn't see in Phil and Owen; yeah, she had to admit, the two other guys were charming, but she didn't _like_ them like _that_. "Mm-hmm… Yep." She halfheartedly chuckled.

"Do you…usually talk this fast when you get nervous?" He asked trying to hold back a grin.

"Wha— N—Why do yo—I-I don't… It's just—…" Her cheeks burned a raspberry-red, as she pursed her lips, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "It's just a nervous habit..." She admitted, "Am I that _obvious_?" he slightly shrugged, but still offered her a smile, "You caught me." She sighed, "I guess I'm just used to being al—"

_**There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street,  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet,**_

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Wha—I-I mean, nothing that I'm aware of…"

"Cool, because I was wondering if you wanted to, maybe catch a bite to eat?" He smiled that smile that made Via melt, though she'd only known him for a day, "Because, ya know, the food court's open tw—"

"Twenty four/Seven." She finished his sentence, "I mean… I'd love to." She blushed for the hundredth time that afternoon.

"Great! So-uhh... 6:30-ish?" he asked.

"Sure thing!" she exclaimed, "See you then." She waved to him, turning towards the sliding door leading back into her cabin. Once she got in, she slid down the glass, sighing heavily. She was in _love_. However, who would have thought that it would've been with someone she'd barely known for more than a day, though? _Is that wrong?_

"Via?" Keely questioned walking through the door, bringing Via back into reality. "What… _are_ you doing?"

_**We were both 18, and it felt so right,  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night,**_

"Falling in love," she answered simply, with a goofy smirk plastered on her face. Obviously, though, she was completely serious. Keely knew Via well enough to know that she's not the kind to often proclaim a non-existent love, like a silly, 'ever-going-to-happen' kind of crush.

"Huh." Keely murmured, "You okay?" she asked, as she watched Via stand to her feet, and walk over to her dresser withholding the many clothes she owned.

"Never better, Keel. Why do you ask?"

"Look, Vee," Keely changed the path of the subject, not bothering to reply to the previous question, "I-I really didn't come here to talk to you about…" she hesitated, as she continued watching Via, "…whatever..." clasping her hands together, she went on, "I…I came here to… apologize."

Via stopped what she was doing and turned to Keely, with a sly, knowing smile.

"Look, I know I was acting kind of…"

"Touchy? Sensitive? Emotional? Unfairly judgmental? Shall I continue?" Via questioned, not missing a beat. She was _so_ loving this.

_**Staying up all night.**_

Keely winced, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, and… no." She sighed, "But the reason for that was because—"

"I know… It was…kind of, sort of obvious…" Via sighed.

Keely chuckled, "Yeah… Well…now you know." She smiled.

"_Known_." Via corrected, returning the smile, "It's always been _bluntly_ obvious… But, don't worry, Phil _hadn't_ noticed."

"Did he, by any chance, tell you…?"

"Ha-ha! Yup. We _kind of, sort of_ passed each other in hall… And I _kind of, sort of_…forced him to tell me… So, yeah, he told me the _whole_ thing…" Via chuckled lightly, "But at least he knows… I'm sure you feel the least bit better, right?"

_**If I could find you now  
Things would get better,**_

Keely winced, "Not really, but… I don't know…."

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Keel. No worries," Via winked…

"So…" Keely felt the need to, once again, change the subject, "Gettin' ready for a date with the Samster?" she asked, running her hand across the cold marble counter.

"It's not a…_date_. We're… just… going to catch a bite to eat… together."

"Sounds like a date to me!" Keely sang in an annoying singsong, teasing Via.

"Well, it's not," Via sang back, "Anyway, how'd you know it was with Sam?"

_How did I __not_ Keely nodded, "I have my ways." she winked. 

_**We could leave this town,  
And Run forever,**_

"Well… speaking of _'having ways' _… Something's telling me that _you_ should go out on the deck."

Keely furrowed her brows. _That was random_, "Wha—"

"Go out on the deck," Via repeated simply, before grabbing her clothes and walking away.

Keely shrugged, and turned, opening the door.

--

_**Let your waves crash down on me  
And take me away, yeah.**_

"Whatcha got there?" He asked, walking up to the girl holding a drawing pad.

She looked down at her picture, and chuckled, "I have no idea… What brings you here?" She asked, before spotting the food court, near by. _Never mind_. "I mean… Why aren't you with the others…?"

"'Cause… I don't know where '_the others_' are," he collapsed onto the beach chair, to the left of her, over looking the ocean, rather…_Owen-ly_…. "Awesome movie, by the way." Of all things, of course he'd never forget to comment on that.

She gazed at him. Of course, she wasn't the obvious type, but to anyone standing near, she would've seemed quite forward. But of course, Owen wasn't one to notice. Lucky for Spencer, at least.

_**There's a piece of you that's here with me,  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see**_

"I see…" she nodded, setting her notebook off the side. "So… how are you…?"

"Fan-freakin'-tastic!" Owen replied, as Spencer furrowed her brows, but suppressed a giggle, "Yet, so very hungry…" he rubbed his stomach.

She smiled, lightly, before Owen spoke again, "Like to join me…?" He reached out his hand, like any gentleman would.

Unreluctantly, she accepted.

--

_**When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by,  
I can make believe that you're here tonight,**_

"Didn't expect to see you out here," she said, partly sarcastic, as she turned and closed to door behind her.

He scoffed, "Yeah… Sam was having one of his _ways_," he looked up at her, "I could say the same about you…"

"Yeah, and I could say we've just been set up," she flashed a quick smile upon seeing him wince, "Via was having one of her '_ways_' too." She sat in one of the white plastic beach chairs, set up on the balcony. "Look, I… I just wanted to say sorry. You know, for the way I acted and everything. I know I can be such a drama queen, sometimes… Moreover, I know that I often let my…_jealousy_… get to the best of me, but… I'm sorry."

Phil smiled, "It's alright. I understand…" He knew what to say, but at the same time, he didn't. They both knew what they were avoiding. Only because they were avoiding the same thing that they'd always avoided… The _truth_. Except, this time, it was actually obvious; you couldn't deny the _obvious_ truth. Why try? It's a waste of their energy.

_**That you're here tonight.**_

"Soo.. I, uhh… I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat… You know, top deck…?"

"Like a…" she stumbled upon her words, "date…?" she shyly asked.

"Well… yeah. Like a friendly date." _Is there ever such a thing?_

"I'd love to!" she fervently exclaimed, before realizing how desperate that sounded, "I mean… I'd really like that…" she simply smiled, trying to cover up her overly enthusiastic excitement.

"Great! I guess I'll meet you in twenty…?" he returned her smile. At least he'd _finally_ done _something_ right that day.

Keely stood. "Great… And _I_ guess _I'll_ meet _you_ near the elevators…" She suggested.

"Right." He nodded.

Hesitantly, she waved, as she walked back in through the sliding door.

--

_**If I could find you now,  
Things would get better.**_

Of course, Keely was…_a_ _little_ late, when she'd met up with Phil. But, hey, they had all night. Luckily. After riding up the elevator, making small talk along the way, still avoiding "the subject", they'd finally made it to their destination. Nothing too fancy, of course. But nothing too dull. Just a nice dining area right next to one of the three or four pools. A very friendly place, for a very friendly date…. Make that _three_ very friendly dates.

--

_**We could leave this town,  
And run forever**_

"Ahh, c'mon!" Owen exclaimed, at seeing Phil and Keely _and_ Sam and Via, as well as he and Spencer, enter into the _same_ restaurant… all at the _same_ time. Ironic

Funny how that works, though, huh?

_**Let your waves crash down on me  
And take me away, yeah.**_

--

**Okay, I know how annoying it gets, so as a late New Years Resolution, I'll try to cut down on the painfully long Authors Notes. I'll also try to get chapters out much faster than I am now… **_**try**_

**Anyway, I know the ending is somewhat cheesy and a little obvious, but, One- I like cheesy and obvious and, Two- I had no other way to end it (Kind of sucks to have a limited imagination…). But I hope you enjoyed reading it, as I enjoyed writing it (Despite the fact that it took over a month…maybe even two). Short, but sweet.**

**Remember- Reviews are completely motivating. And constructive criticism as well as suggestions are helpful. Is there something you'd like to see? Tell me. Something I do in my chapters that's just plain annoying (ex- punctuation, simple plots, grammar, etc)? Tell me. Anything I can do to improve? Tell me. It helps. :) And be blunt.**

**By the way- I know it was kind of confusing, so I'll try to explain. What was happening between Phil and Keely, was happening a little before what was happening between Owen and Spencer. Why did I set it up that was if I realized my mistake? Because I had originally planned a different ending, but I didn't really like how it turned out, so I changed it, but I didn't change the order of the chapter. Else, than I'd find another thing I didn't like.**

**xo Jessica **


End file.
